


unfold my wings

by Jonghrekjd



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broke college students SeongSang, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghrekjd/pseuds/Jonghrekjd
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet Sunday night at home for Seonghwa, he had no homework and it was his day off too but Yeosang came barrelling through the front door of their tiny dorm crying about being fired. So instead, here they are high as fuck on an empty parking lot eating cereal at 3 am.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Seonghwa, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 8





	unfold my wings

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I'm scared to what the reaction to this will be. I've never seen any EXOTEEZ fics, and there aren't many Atiny-Ls but fingers crossed hoping I don't get hate haha

Seonghwa was scrolling through Instagram when the front door was slammed open, followed by the dull thud of Yeosangs bag being thrown on the floor and the door closing. Checking the time on his screen he sighed when it read 10:45 pm it could mean only two things; ether Yeosang got sent home early or he got fired again, the elder assumed the latter since he could hear Yeosang stomping his feet and the string of curses he was muttering. soon enough Yeosang stepped into their shared bedroom and flung himself at Seonghwa, who said nothing and just ran his long fingers through Yeosangs permed hair, after 5 or minutes in silence he decided to ask the younger what happened at work. 

" Sangie what happened at work?" 

"..." Yeosang just blinked at him and hid his head on his chest.

"that bad huh? what did you do this time? throw a drink at a customer? or...?" 

"mother f... grabbed.... ass... .. so .... slapped.... he.... dese.... tho" He mumbled into Seongwas chest, the older used to Yeosang tendencies, was able to understand right away. 

" So a customer grabbed your ass and you slapped him? you should have broken his nose" Said Seonghwa as he hugged the younger a little tighter, anger simmering low in his belly wishing he could just protect his best friend from the hands of nasty men. 

"I can't believe that they just fired me for defending myself, like bitch I'm a bartender and a waitress! I'm not a fucking stripper I do not enjoy getting my ass grabbed by random men" ranted the younger while changing out of his uniform into a pair of cuffed blue jeans and a black shirt with a Canadian and American flag on it. 

"What are you doing?" asked Seonghwa, getting up from the bed as well.

"I dunno..." said the younger while moving to stand in front of the mirror putting in his earrings " hmm let's go riding around and smoke a bit? i don't feel like staying in tonight" 

"Alright let me get changed," said Seonghwa while reaching for a white shirt. 

***let us fast forward to 3: 27 am***

a blurred couple of hours, 4 blunts and a trip to 7/11 later had Yeosang and Seonghwa sitting on an almost deserted parking lot. Yeosang was munching on a bowl of captain crunch _now that he thought about it... where did Yeosang get a bowl and spoon... eh, that's for not high Seonghwa to figure out _shrugging Seonghwa while riding in circles around Yeosang, who sat Indian style on the pavement while Seonghwa himself was munching on a bag of honey butter chips mixed with a package of tropical skittles _weird combination he knows... he tried it once sober and almost puked but stoned Seonghwa seemed to enjoy it _abruptly as if stroked by lighting stands up and yells " RACE YA HOME" and took off on his longboard as if being chased by the devil himself and Seonghwa easily influenced while being stoned took off too, Yeosangs cereal long forgotten by the pair of best friends.

Yeosang felt great, he had cold night hair blowing the hair out of his face, the weed and adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream as he zoomed through the empty streets of the city, he swayed his body from side to side, eyes closed as he knew this city like the back of his hand he could probably map it out with his eyes closed. He could hear Seonghwa eating his weird mix of chips and skittles having caught up to the younger. slowing down a bit Yeosang reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and a half-smoked blunt, taking a hit until his lungs filled and held it until he felt light-headed, slowly exhaling creating a large cloud of white around his head, he smiled lazily as he wordlessly passed the blunt to Seonhwa. Seonghwa and Yeosang have been best friends since they were in diapers, their mothers were best friends so when Yeosangs good for nothing dad left them, Yeosang and his mom moved in with the Parks so they grew up as brothers yet their bond goes beyond that. If one-day Seonghwa decided to ask for his hand in marriage he'd probably say yes, don't get him wrong he has no romantic feelings for his best friend but if by the age of 26 they haven't found anyone they decided to just to marry each other and have kids. _ it's a nice plan he thinks... I'm good looking and so is Seonghwa... we would have model babies... hmm not bad  _ suddenly bright lights and the screeching sound of tires had Yeosang opening his eyes just to feel the wind get knocked out of him as he flew a foot or two back and hit his head on the road. _ this is it isn't it? this is how I die, what a cruel world I bet this is Karma for eating Seonghwas dulce de leche ice cream last night... at least it was delicious the little fucker ate my chi-  _

"-hello? earth to kid? come on kid look at me" Yesoang blinked owlishly a couple of times.

_ hmm that blurry blob sounds handsome... that must the demon waiting to escort him to hell  _

"I can assure you I am no demon kid" at Yeosangs vision has returned back to normal 

_ oh shit, that's exactly what a demon would say. hmmm, I bet he's an incubus, damn this demon is sexy  _

"So sexy huh?"

_ omg he can read minds too  _

"Read minds? kid, you're thinking out loud" Yeosang felt his ears burn with embarrassment at that.

"oh"

" How does your head feel kid?"

" Like I was hit by a truck, wheres my friend? HWA?! where are you?!"

"close enough, you were just hit by a car dear, your friend is over there see? my friend is next to him love, " the pet names didn't help his embarrassment, but he could see Seonghwa sprawled on the floor just like he was, with his skateboard a few feet away from him and a man crouching, next to his head, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. from where he was he could see a few cuts and bruises that were being to form on the Seonhwas face. summoning the energy he didn't know he had he stood on shaky legs and clumsily made his way to Seonghwa. The handsome stranger offered to help him but after Yeosang stubbornly refusing he stopped back watching stumbling like a newborn giraffe. Once Yeosang finally reached Seounghwa he fell like a puppet whose strings were cut off. 

"Hyung wake up. Hwa hyung wake up. Yah! Park Seonghwa wake the fuck up!" Yeosang weakly shook Seonghwa till his eyes opened " Welcome back hoe"

"Yah respect your elders' Yeo" groaned Seonghwa as his eyes focused, finally noticing the two devilishly handsome men in front of him " oh hello"

"hello there doll, is nice to see those pretty eyes," said the tallest of the two. " I'm assuming you're Seonghwa and your friend over here is"

"Yeosang my name is Kang Yeosang" 

"Well, Kang Yeosang, I'm Zhang Yixing and this is my friend Kim Jongin" and those were the last words Yeosang heard before, his world shut off. Yixing and Jongin looked at each other as the pair of best friends passed out yet again, the back of Yeosangs head looking suspiciously damp. " well it looks like we'll be visiting Junmyeon hyung, Minseok hyung, and Chanyeol at the hospital tonight " 

"Shit Xing Hyung is that blood on the back of the Yeosangs head?" Asked Jongin, already moving to pick up yet again unconscious Seonghwa, while Yixing did the same with Yeosang, being extremely when checking to see if it was blood or sweat.

"It seems like it is, I'll meet you a the hospital, I'll call the hyungs and let them know we are coming." Said Yixing already making his way to his Maserati Levante and placing and unconscious on the passenger seat, a million thoughts going through his head. _holy fuck I just hit someone with my car. Minseok hyung is gonna kill me, not before this boys family kills me though_ little did he know that Jongin was having the same thoughts in his Aston Martin DBX SUV, ad if they broke several transit laws nobody needs to know after all who would get in the way of two the most inflential CEOs in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> tada!!!!! I didn't mention it before but Yixing and Jongin will remain their real ages(the rest of the exos too), but Yeosang and Seonghwa, on the other hand, will both be 99 liners, along with the rest of Ateez.


End file.
